


Easier To Lie

by Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Ashley is really good friends with Josh, But she's gonna be the problem in this fic, Cheating, Distrust between partners, F/M, For the record I LOVE halsey, Guilt, Her and Tyler aren't all that close, Infidelity, Jenna is Tyler's best friend, M/M, Middle of the night shenanigans, Mistakes, Misunderstandings, One Night Stand, Relationship Problems, Sad, Sneaking In, Struggle, Trust Issues, lying, one sided feelings, one time thing, self hatred, unfaithful, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX/pseuds/Xx_Addict_With_A_Pen_xX
Summary: I came over here to tell the truth, but looking in your eyes, baby sometimes it's easier to lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by "Easier to lie" by Cassadee Pope. I recommend listening to it while reading. 
> 
> As always, some lyrics (mostly pronouns in songs) may be changed to fit the story better. So, if some lyrics say her instead of him or vice versa, don't mind them.
> 
>  (The following message is more relevant for what's to come in chapter 2. Not so much for this first chapter.) 
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO DIDNT READ THE TAGS:
> 
> The way I choose to portray not only Halsey, but also Tyler, Josh, and Jenna is in no way relevant to the way they really are nor to the way I feel about them. I love them all dearly which is exactly why I write my fanfics about them. Don't be offended by the way anyone/everyone is portrayed in this story. It is a work of fiction and is in no way related to the way they are in real life. 
> 
> This has been a PSA 
> 
> THANK YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Have I Done?

**_Sneaking out the bedroom  
Cursing, tripping on her stuff_ **

"Fuck." Josh muttered, wincing as the toe he just stubbed on the edge of the bed began to throb.

He quickly remembered the sleeping body behind him and gave a quick glance to see if there were any signs of movement.

There wasn't.

  
**_Looking for my car keys  
While I'm pulling my jeans up_ **

He quietly made his way out to the kitchen, pulling his black jeans up as his eyes scanned the room for his car keys. He was sure he left them on the table. A glistening in the corner of his eye caught his attention. The keys were on the coffee table in the living room.

  
**_I make sure I'm out before  
I turn my phone back on_ **

Josh made sure that he was in his car before turning his cell phone back on. The risk of making a noise that could wake up the sleeping body inside the house was too great of a risk to take.

  
**_I got five missed calls_ **

_ (5) missed calls from: Baby Boy _

A few tears slip out of Josh's eyes as the guilt began weighing down his chest.

  
**_Can't believe what I just did  
I lost myself tonight_ **

As Josh pulled out of _her_ driveway, he struggled to breathe.

"What did I just do?!" He muttered over and over.

The street lights began to blur together, and Josh found himself wondering what would be so bad about pulling the steering wheel and driving right off the road. Who would _really_ miss him?

It was in this very moment that Josh knew he finally lost himself. Possibly for good.

**_  
Now I just gotta get to you  
The guilt's making me drive_**

Josh wiped at his eyes furiously, trying his best to rid them of the tears that had threatened to spill once again. As he approached the road that led to home, to Tyler, he let a loud sob pass through his trembling lips. How could he possibly sleep tonight knowing that not too long ago, his naked body was tangled in someone else's sheets? The guilt forced him to progress.

He **had** to confess.

So, instead of driving to a motel for the night, and telling Tyler some bullshit excuse that he'd come up with in the morning, Josh turned down their street, and made his way to Tyler, who'd undoubtedly be awake, waiting for his return. 

  
**_I stumble in, I wake you up  
But when you look at me_ **

When Josh finally arrived at their house, he almost backed out and left, in fear of what was going to happen when he told Tyler the truth. But, he knew that Tyler deserved to know, and it was the least Josh could do for him, and for himself.

He _had to_ come clean.

Josh's trembling hands struggled to put the house key he dug out of his pocket into the door's lock, but he eventually managed. Upon opening the door, Josh tripped on the carpet that was slightly raised from the bottom of the door, causing his boot-clad foot to make a semi loud stomping noise.

Josh's heart sank when he heard shuffling from the other room.

"Josh?" Tyler questioned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he appeared in the doorway.

"What time is it?"

A lump began to form in Josh's throat.

"I-" Nothing would come out.

  
**_I just can't speak_ **

Josh tried, so hard to speak, to say anything. But when he looked at Tyler, all that came out were the choked sobs he had been suppressing.

**_You know that I've been crying  
So you ask what's going on_ **

"Baby, what's going on?" Tyler asked, major concern in his tone and facial features as Josh burst into sobs.

Josh knows he can see the bloodshot veins in his eyes. He knows that Tyler can tell he has been crying for quite some time.

  
**_Your arms around my shoulder  
You got no clue what I've done_ **

Tyler walked over to Josh and placed his arms around his shoulders, letting Josh sob into his bare chest. He began rubbing gentle circles onto Josh's back, attempting to comfort him, but it only made Josh feel ever more guilt.

Tyler had no clue what Josh has done.

  
' ** _Cause you don't see the guilt in me  
And that just makes it worse_**

"Look at me baby." Tyler requested, extending his arms between himself and Josh, forcing Josh to look at him.

"What's got you so upset?" He wondered aloud, searching for the answer in Josh's misty orbs.

Josh searched Tyler's face, waiting for him to see the guilt in his eyes. He wished that Tyler would just see it so he didn't have to say it.

"Please," he begged.

"Don't make me say it."

Tyler is confused by his words. He also fails to see the shame and suffocating guilt that Josh holds in his eyes, and that just makes everything so much worse.

 

**_Cause you're the only one, the only one  
Who ever gave a damn_ **

Josh cannot get his crying under control. He can barely breathe. Tyler didn't deserve what Josh had done to him. Out of all the people in Josh's life, Tyler was the only one who has stuck by him through it all. He's never once turned his back on him, even when he really should have. And in return, Josh goes and does the worst possible thing.

Tyler should have walked away.

  
**_And it's killing me to know you think  
I'm better than I am_ **

"Shhh, baby it's alright. I've got you." Tyler whispered into Josh's hairline.

For every minute Tyler held him, Josh felt another piece of his heart die. It was killing him to know that Tyler thought so highly of him. He was scum, and Tyler should toss him out on the cold, wet, street.

He deserved to be deserted.

  
**_Came over here to tell the truth  
But looking in your eyes_ **

Josh came over in the first place to confess his sins. Tyler deserved that much. But, as Tyler's golden orbs met his, he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

He couldn't be the reason why such a pure, innocent, influential young mind, was tainted with thoughts of insignificance and worthlessness.

He just couldn't.

  
**_Baby sometimes, it's easier to lie_ **

"I-I'm just drunk." Josh finally spoke, his voice hoarse from sobbing and the lack of speaking.

"Can't control my emotions."

Tyler lets out a sigh, before bringing his soft lips in contact with Josh's chapped, whiskey flavored ones.

"Let's go to bed, baby." 

As Tyler takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom, Josh realizes that a life without Tyler in it is not one he'd ever be able to even fathom living. He didn't deserve such a faithful, loving partner, but he refused to let him go.

Josh just couldn't let Tyler walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Okay so this is chapter 1 of 2 The majority of the tags and such are meant for chapter 2 but I added them right now anyways. Also, as of recently, I went back and changed a few things to better fit the next chapter so if you notice it, that's why.  
>    
> -
> 
> I KNOW IVE SAID IT LIKE THREE TIMES ALREADY BUT I DONT WANT ANYONE UP IN THE COMMENTS TO TRY AND DRAG ME BECAUSE OF THE WAY HALSEY IS PORTRAYED IN THIS FIC. 
> 
>  
> 
> I FREAKING LOVE HALSEY IRL
> 
> SHE IS MY LITERAL INSPIRATION AND I JUST LOVE HER FOR EVERYTHING SHE IS AND EVERYTHING SHE STANDS FOR 
> 
>  
> 
> The way I portray her in this fic is not only INNACURATE to her true irl self, but it's also absolutey NOT how I see her or how I think she is. Please don't try and drag me because of the way she is in this fic. I promise I'm not a hater
> 
> |-/


End file.
